


Bloody Good

by thatviciousvixen



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Blood Play, Bottom Hux, Dom Hux, Dom/sub, Licking boots clean, M/M, Sub Kylo, kind of, top kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-15 00:46:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5765290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatviciousvixen/pseuds/thatviciousvixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He throws the fits for the attention he gets after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloody Good

Killing the Stormtrooper had been an accident. Normally he didn’t care if one or two died, casualties were a way of life when you’d given yourself over to the dark side. But truly, he hadn’t intended to kill this one. The rage of another long day had gotten to him and his goal had been to take out one of the control panels on the bridge. It controlled something stupid - a trash compactor, the lights in the mess hall. Nothing important, as far as he was concerned. The fool of a trooper had merely stepped too close and taken the backswing right through his fool neck. 

Getting blood on General Hux’s boot…that was unintended. 

As Kylo turned he could see the tension in Hux’s body, the ramrod straight line of his spine as he clasped his hands behind his back. That fine pale jaw and the way it worked under clenched teeth, pink lips drawn into a tight line. The flash of ice-cold fire behind blue eyes. Kylo took it all in, letting it wash over him and chill his nerves.

Oh yes. He was angry.

The general turned to Phasma, standing at attention behind him with her hands to her sides and a unit of troops behind her. Each masked Stormtrooper stood at complete attention, almost holding their breath as they waited for Hux’s response. “Captain. Please find a technician to repair this console. Tell him that any parts needed to complete repairs should be requested on paper and left on my desk for review. The rest of you, report to the range for arms training. Tell the weapons master that I sent you. Dismissed.”

“Yes General.” Phasma’s voice, smooth and emotionless, washed over them, a perfect example of Hux’s Order. Cold. Pristine. Organized. Everything Kylo Ren wasn’t, with his emotional outbursts and collateral damage. He hated them all, with their clean lines and precision and time tables. 

The sound of marching boots receded in eerie unison, and Kylo was left alone with Hux in the empty hallway. For a moment all he could do was stand silently, staring vaguely over Hux’s shoulder as he waited for something to happen. He knew he ought to say something. Some sort of off-hand comment would serve, a snide quip and then a hasty retreat back to his room. Instead he planted his feet and lifted his chin, stance proud and defiant. He knew what he wanted and he knew walking away wouldn’t help him obtain it.

Hux walked a slow circle around Kylo’s still form, posture perfect and proud as he took in the man before him. He was silent. He was so often silent, filling Kylo’s head with an emptiness that was always a moment away from consuming him. Screaming, shouting, explosive noise, he knew how to deal with that. What he couldn’t handle was the void, the lack of...anything. 

Finally, he spoke.

“Lord Ren. This is the third panel this week,” Hux said smoothly, no change in pitch to denote his mood. Just his usual crisp coolness. “If you keep it up we’re not going to be able to afford this war.”

Kylo simply huffed a breath, folding his arms. Hux’s lip curled into a sneer, one perfect eyebrow arching up. 

“In a silent mood, I see. Fine. We’ll discuss this privately. If you’ll follow me.”

As Hux walked away Kylo allowed himself a split second to debate his choices. He knew what was coming if he followed. He knew the pain and humiliation that would lie ahead, all the different ways he would be forced to prostrate himself before the general. He could stay, walk in the opposite direction, return to his quarters and ignore Hux’s mood and intended punishment.

But he also knew the pleasure that awaited if he followed. With a breath and a small smile he took off after the general, boots clicking against the polished floor as he took long strides to catch up.

In the safety of Hux’s bedroom Kylo allowed his act to drop, letting his stoicness and strength seep out of him with one long breath. He immediately sank to his knees. He knew the rules. He knew what was expected of him. Ultimate subservience, obedience and quick reactions to orders and questions. In this room he wasn’t expected to be in control. 

“That was quite the tantrum you threw.”

Hux sat on the edge of his bed, crossing his legs primly at the ankle. He was the picture of military precision - sharp angles, clean uniform, perfection in every movement. With clever fingers he pulled a silver case out of his pocket, clicking it open and pulling out a long black cigarette. A lighter sparked to life, lighting the end as he inhaled deeply.

A plume of smoke spilled from his lips in curls and plumes as he spoke. “You also made quite a mess of my boots. These are brand new, you know. You wouldn’t believe the credits I spent to purchase them.”

Kylo could taste the response on his tongue, burning hot and itching to get out. _Wouldn’t I?_ He managed to hold it in, anticipating what was coming next.

Hux stood, cigarette held between his pointer finger and thumb as he took another drag. He leaned in, stroking Kylo’s cheek as he blew a jet of smoke over his lips. Heavy lidded eyes gazed into the deep dark stare of Kylo Ren. “Get on all fours and clean them up. With that fool tongue of yours.”

For a moment Kylo wanted to draw back, to look at Hux with horror and disdain and tell him exactly where he could shove his boots. But the command was clear and Hux was looking at him with the gaze of a lover, soft and affectionate despite the edge of hatred in his order. He nodded, chest tight with quiet rage and stomach trembling with the impending heat of arousal.

“Do it properly and I won’t send you out of here with a broken nose.”

The promise of violence, of blood...Kylo’s hands trembled as he braced them against the carpeted floor, lowering himself so his shoulders nearly touched the floor. Hux delicately stretched his foot out, tapping the reinforced toe against Kylo’s scarred cheek. The damage didn’t appear that bad from up close. Just a few stripes of blood on the right show, now brown and oxidized, striped across the toe and along the inside. Under the blood the leather was black and polished to a high shine, stiff and thick and meant for posture and protection.

Another exhalation of smoke drifted down around him, soft and thin as it dissipated. “Well, get on with it.”

Kylo stretched out his tongue, long and pink as he leaned in closer to the offered boot. His hands twitched as he debated bringing them up to support the foot in his hand but he quickly decided against it. He’d been told to get on his hands and knees. He was intended to stay that way.

The first swipe of his tongue over dirty leather and he was already fighting the urge to gag, to pull back and call the whole thing off. He’d tasted blood before - from his own split lips, from particularly gruesome fights where gore was thick and heavy in the air as he shouted his victory with each blow - but that was always fresh and somehow less horrific. This was somewhat dry and congealed; the coppery taste was tinged with a filthiness that made his stomach turn. Still, he persisted. Looking up from under thick lashes he met Hux’s heavy-lidded stare, closing his lips around the toe of his boot as he licked it clean.

“There’s a good boy,” Hux purred, voice thick with smoke and arousal. “See? You can be quite obedient when you put your mind to it. Helpful even. You’re so much more pleasant like this.”

Kylo had to bite back a derisive snort, instead moving to clean the inside of the boot. He continued on in thick, flat swipes of his tongue, trying to finish the job as quickly as possible. If he was swift and Hux was pleased then the pleasure would follow the pain that much sooner. He hated relying on Hux, hated needing anyone at all, but the part of his brain powered by instinct and passion drove him back time and time again. 

When the boot was clean and shining with spit he pulled away, placing a subservient kiss to the tip of Hux’s toe before sitting up. His eyes were expectant as Hux examined the job, finally giving a curt nod. “Well done. Give me your tongue.”

Kylo swallowed hard before parting his lips, sticking his tongue out for Hux’s inspection. The general plucked up his cigarette from where it dangled between his lips, bringing it down and pressing the lit end against Kylo’s tongue. For a moment all he could do was gasp - his body jerked and hands clenched into fists at his sides, every synapse firing off in pain. After a quick moment the sting eased into a charred sort of rawness as Hux flicked the butt away. 

“Now,” Hux said coolly. “Would you like to fuck me?”

The words tumbled from Kylo’s mouth before he had the time or presence of mind to think about them. They spilled forth with embarrassing passion, his mouth finding it’s way forward to kiss as the top of Hux’s foot and his ankle between words. 

“Yes, fuck, please,” he panted, dragging open mouthed kisses along the inside of a strong calf. He knew Hux was looking down on him with unconcealed mirth but he couldn’t seem to care. “Let me make you come.” Another kiss. “Let me come inside of you.” Another. “Please, Hux…”

Long fingers threaded through his hair, stroking gently. “Very well then. Undress me, and then yourself.”

Kylo sprung into action, parting the buttons on Hux’s shirt with reverence as he kissed each new patch of exposed skin. Once it hung open on pale shoulders he pushed it off and carefully folded it before placing it to the side. Boots were undone carefully, pulled off and placed under the bed with the laces tucked into the openings. When Hux stood Kylo pressed a kiss to each thigh before removing his trousers. Soon the general stood naked before him, offering a gracious hand and helping Kylo rise to his feet so he could remove his own robes. They weren’t shown the same care, practically torn off and shucked to the side. 

When they stood completely nude Hux wrapped long arms around Kylo’s waist, drawing him in and pressing their lips together in what could only be taken as a sign of affection. He was dropping the act - he never managed to make it all the way through these days. Still, Kylo couldn’t deny the sweet kisses placed along his jaw as large hands stroked up and down his sides.

“Why can’t you just tell me when you’re feeling poorly?” Hux sighed against his mouth, eyelids fluttering shut. “I’m always waiting to give you what you need, if you would only ask…”

Kylo hummed, tilting his head to the side. “If I were able to ask then I probably wouldn’t be so volatile in the first place. Lay on your stomach?”

Hux stole another kiss before doing as told, tucking a pillow under his hips and hugging another to his chest. He parted his thighs invitingly but for a moment Kylo could only breathlessly stare at the scatter of freckles across the backs of his legs. Crawling into bed, he bent down to drag his lips over each mark. The sound Hux made in response was reward enough for the caress. It was somewhere between a sigh and a cry, soft and hopeful and so distant from the General Hux that everyone out on the base would ever know. The General Hux that was his alone, for him to cherish and kneel for.

“Get on with it,” Hux sighed, wriggling his hips.

Kylo laughed softly, breath ghosting over the small of Hux’s back. Leave it to him to grow impatient the moment he relinquished control. With a reverent sigh Kylo cupped his large hands over the sweet swell of his lover’s ass, kneading gently before spreading his cheeks apart. With a wicked smirk he leaned in, just barely kissing the sweet pink hole now exposed to him.

Hux groaned, burying his face in the pillow. “Filthy,” he attempted to admonish, regardless of the way he pushed up into the touch. “Positively wretched.”

“First time I’ve heard you complain,” Kylo snorted, rubbing his thumb lightly over the tight pucker. Leaning back in, he swiped his tongue over the sensitive flesh as Hux choked out a cry above him. Thank goodness for soundproof rooms and private quarters. With every lick or press of his tongue Hux’s cries grew in volume, until he he was hiding his face in the pillow and trying to stifle each sound.

“Don’t,” Kylo admonished, sliding up to trail kisses along his spine. “I do so love to hear you fall apart.”

Hux looked over his shoulder, pale face flushed pink. “That’s supposed to be my line.”

“Well if you weren’t so eager to roll over and spread your legs you’d have more chances to say it,” Kylo said with a smirk, leaning over for a sloppy kiss. “Lubricant?”

“Top dresser drawer,” Hux sighed, letting his face flop back to the pillow.

All it took was a simple wave of his hand to open the drawer and send the small vial into his palm. He used his teeth to tug the cork out, tipping the bottle to liberally drizzle the oil over his length. The slick was thick and luxurious, honey-sweet on the tongue and not as messy as some of the other kinds they’d tried in the past. 

“Don’t waste it, we won’t be able to get more until I can go on a supply run next month,” Hux warned, pushed up on his knees and rubbing his ass lewdly against Kylo’s slick length. “We’ll be stuck using spit and that terrible stuff they use in the medbay again.”

“Not on your life,” Kylo muttered. He took Hux’s hip with his left, using the right to hold his cock at the base and guide himself in. Hux always opened up so beautifully for him. He pushed his chest down against the mattress, spread his knees wider, gasped and pressed back into the intrusion. By the time Kylo bottomed out he has a hand on either side of Hux’s body, braced over him as his muscles trembled from the intensity of the pleasure.

Hux grunted softly, rolling his hips. “Come on, move, damnit…”

This consumed by pleasure Kylo could only obey. He pulled out nearly all the way before pushing back in, a steady, firm push that filled Hux slowly again and again as he repeated the action. The smaller man fisted the sheets below him, body glistening with sweat as he took all that Kylo gave him.

Words once again came unbidden to Kylo’s lips, caressing over Hux’s skin as he leaned over to kiss along his shoulders. “I can’t believe I ever hated you,” he choked. “I would kneel at your feet in front of everyone if you asked me. I’d clean your boots with my tongue every morning if it’s what you desired, just to bring you pleasure.”

“You divine, lovely pain in my ass,” Hux laughed breathlessly. “Could you imagine the looks, if all of a sudden the infamous Kylo Ren let himself be led and handled like a well trained dog?”

“I don’t care about the looks,” Kylo hissed, hips picking up speed. “I would do it for your benefit alone, damn the rest of them.”

Hux cried out, backing arching to an impossible degree as he tried to find just the right spot inside of him. Apparently it worked, the tip of Kylo’s prick rubbed just right inside of him and sent him into a fit of pathetic moans. “Yes yes yes there!”

Encouraged, Kylo aimed for the bundle of nerves as he reached around to take Hux’s leaking erection in hand. “Are you going to come?”

“Are you?” Hux practically slurred, tongue lazy and thick from arousal.

“Never before you,” Kylo swore, an oft-repeated promise. “Come on, come for me, you perfectly wretched darling…”

Hearing endearments from Kylo Ren’s lips was dizzying in its strangeness and sweetness. As a child Kylo had shied away from all displays of affection, seeming to ignore his parents any time they called him pet names. It seemed to be a new thing he was trying for himself, which was odd enough for a military man raised by a father with no affectionate bone in his body. Still, the awkward attempt warmed Hux in a way little else could. Gritting his teeth, he sucked in a sharp breath and let his eyes flutter shut as he spilled into Kylo’s hand.

“Good, god yes, just like that,” Kylo gasped, lightly squeezing the tip and milking each drop from his lover’s prick. Hux squeezed around him in a way that made his vision white out. When he came it was with a shout and the flickering of all the lights on that floor, a common occurrence they dearly hoped no one would think to look into. 

“Someone...someone is going to ask about that some day,” Hux panted, shivering as Kylo pulled out.

“And I’m sure you’ll think of a clever evasion. You’re the tactical one,” Kylo slurred, flopping onto his back. He waved Hux over, pulling him close when the general fell at his side.

Hux ended up with Kylo’s head on his shoulder, playing absently with his hair. “I really do with you’d stop breaking my consoles. They’re expensive to replace.”

Kylo simply smirked, closing his eyes and letting himself be stroked and soothed. “But then what would you punish me for?”

**Author's Note:**

> As a blood bank employee, I would highly suggest not ever licking blood off of anyones boots. Licking blood period. Pathogens man.
> 
> Come hang with me on [tumblr!](http://that-vicious-vixen.tumblr.com)


End file.
